


I . . .

by Team7Extra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra
Summary: I might, I may, I think . . .Just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 4





	I . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day was coming up, so I had the inspiration to write a poem about Ginny's feelings for Harry. It may also fit with me and my crush at the time.

**I . . .**

(I might . . .)

Well, I mean it's more than a possibility

With you being you

We have known each other for a long time after all

Even if we aren't really close

(I may . . .)

No, that sound as if I might not

But considering all I can say is one word

. . . a day

I guess it's gotten better

I'm up to sentences now

(I think . . .)

Nope, it sounds odd

As if I don't know my own thoughts

Which used to only focus on school –barely-

And people I don't blush around

Not kind (now) funny (sometimes) good looking (like you don't know)

Guys like you

(I . . .)

(I like . . .)

(I like you . . .)

Shh . . . .


End file.
